Question and answer games, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,954, are quite popular, and there are many variations of such games available. Still further, games based on trivia have obtained increased popularity in recent times. Examples of such trivia based games are often found on quiz shows, and the like,
Still further, the adventures of the starship ENTERPRISE and its crew has found phenomenal popularity, even spawning a group of people, known as TREKKIES, that are close followers of the adventures of STAR TREK.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to combine the above-mentioned board games with the above-mentioned trivia games and to combine these games in such a manner as to take advantage of all of the potential situations associated with STAR TREK.
It is noted that the present invention is in no way sponsored by or associated with the author, the manufacturer of other STAR TREK devices or with the distributor of the STAR TREK adventures.